


At Divine Whims

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [19]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M, No actual character deaths, but people will think that cause gods abduct ppl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Alec pulls the Sun's Chariot; Magnus is in charge of the Moon's Chariot.They meet at the Eclipse.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035606
Kudos: 12





	At Divine Whims

It had been a while since Magnus had the chance to spend time with Alec. Both had been just so busy lately with their own duties, it just wasn’t possible. Alec always pulls the Sun’s chariot, while Magnus is in charge of the Moon’s chariot. This is their fate for their supposed hybris. All they did was fall in love; yet gods are vicious and petty beings. 

Magnus and Alec used to be humans, born as Princes in two different kingdoms. Their kingdoms were at a hundred year war, a war that brought nothing but blood and pain. The two princelings, young as they were and with no sense of danger, escaped their homes in their Kingdom’s capitals towards the forest that was nothing more than a grey zone neither kingdom wanted to deal with. It was such a coincidence that both chose the same night to satisfy their wanderlust, and a second coincidence upon it, to take a path towards the same point, the heart of the forest. However, it can’t be called a coincidence that they became fast friends in that first meeting. They had expressed how they hated the war, without at first revealing their identities to one another.

In the passing years, many more meetings followed and, eventually, they had revealed their identities as Princes of their enemies. That wasn’t enough to break them apart but instead, it solidified their resolve to put an end to this pointless war. Since the time both reached adulthood and could participate more in a kingdom’s management, they both tried their best to push for the end of this ridiculous war. Their secret meetings continued but, both were followed in one of them. In that meeting, both sides witnessed their Princes disappear, while holding each other into their arms.

One might have said that the gods’ intentions of spiriting them away were to protect them from the people following them; but they were only following them in the first place because they were worried for their safety against the people who didn’t want the war to end. Regardless, they claimed the gods took the Princes away to protect them from being killed, and advocated harder for the end of the war. After a hundred years, it was finally over.

But the truth of the matter was that the gods didn’t want that war to end. It was their plan all along to have the two kingdoms end each other, for they thought the people had grown too strong and would turn their backs on them. The reason Magnus knew about it was that Selene, the moon goddess, liked to share stories and, unlike the majority of others, she cared for humans and liked to watch over them. Helios, the sun god, was more annoyed by the gods’ shenanigans than those of humans. The two gods, touched by their story, decided to help them the best they could.

And thus, when the Sun and Moon meet at the sky and the world darkens, for those few minutes that everything is hidden from mortal and divine sight alike, Magnus gets to hold Alec in his arms, whisper and recite again their oath of love.


End file.
